


La La Love

by Aziexxx



Category: Superfruit
Genre: A lil bit fluffy, I'm just so emotional rn guys, M/M, Post La La Land medley, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziexxx/pseuds/Aziexxx
Summary: Doing the La La Land Medley really opened Scott's eyes to what has always been right in front of him...





	

Scott tried not to stare as Mitch sang a few feet in front of him, his angelic voice making his spectators cheer and hoot. Even after years of friendship and watching Mitchie come out of his shell so spectacularly, Mitch still managed to surprise Scott.

Take today for instance. They’d filmed their La La Land medley and things had gone… not exactly as Scott had planned.

See, Scott was no narcissist, but he knew he was attractive, okay? And Mitch - Mitch had definitely noticed. For years Scott had prided himself for being such a good friend for never calling Mitch out on that fact and, boy, did that come back to bite him in the ass. Because Mitch? Had fucking blossomed into the most beautiful person Scott had ever met, no contest. Not to say he hadn’t always been beautiful, because he had.

Only now it was so visible and vibrant that everyone could see it. And Scott’s world tilted ever so slightly every day because of that fact. Everything he’d ever thought about himself, about Mitch, about _them_ suddenly wasn’t quite right.

Suggesting the La La Land medley had been Scott’s subtle attempt to try and take them back to how things used to be - back when Mitch only ever looked at Scott with hearts in his eyes. And Mitch - witty, sarcastic, wonderful Mitch - had lapped it right up. _Just imagine the fans’ reactions_ , he’d laughed, when Scott had broached the topic of a kiss.

And then the moment had finally come. Years of teasing, both on and off camera, drunken moments in the dark, all finally coming to fruition… And it had been truly amazing. Life-changing, even. Fireworks went off behind Scott’s eyes and his lips tingled so much they were practically buzzing. It was everything he’d always kinda hoped and dreaded it would be like. In that moment, he honestly couldn’t believe they hadn’t tried this sooner. Scott had opened his eyes, wide smile on his face, ready to stop that first rehearsal right there and then… except Mitch was laughing.

“Oh god, stop,” he’d snickered, legs still wrapped around Scott’s waist as he slapped Scott’s chest. “That was _hilarious_ , just give me a minute.”

And Scott’s whole world was shook. He could tell his laugh was strained, coming out more like a huff than his customary giggle - not that Mitch seemed to notice. He’d hopped down and gone over to Kirsty in a fit of giggles, wiping tears from his eyes as they chatted.

The shoot had carried on for the next few hours in basically the same way, every kiss as mind-blowing for Scott as it was meaningless to Mitch. But Scott was a goddamn _actress_ and he slayed the scene. Watching it back over, he even looked genuinely happy and carefree, his inner turmoil invisible to the camera.

And now, after a day of filming - both the La La Land video and a [live.me](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Flive.me%2F&t=ZDcxN2ZiNTljN2QzOGY1Y2I4YTU0ZGQwNDkxZDU4N2FlYjNlYjZkMSxDYUt2SkdyRg%3D%3D&b=t%3AjMIjKv_B7PR3NMY7mTfQDg&p=http%3A%2F%2Faziexxx.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F156377514150%2Fthebreannashow-okay-wheres-my-we-shared-a-kiss&m=1) session that’d been mostly bearable - he and Mitch were hosting a party for their friends. Mitch was singing, more boisterous than normal because of all the champagne he’d had, but his vocals were on point as always.

Scott was brought back to reality when everyone started applauding, looking away from Mitch’s face long enough to realise he’d stopped singing. Grinning, Mitch curtsied before wobbling his way over to where Scott was sat on the couch. Feeling a little dazed, Scott started to make room for Mitch on the single-seater, only to find himself with a lapful of Mitch’s clinging limbs.

“Hey babe, watcha doin’ sat here all ‘lone?” Mitch mumbled into Scott’s neck, either uncaring or unaware of the pointed looks they were getting. “You’ve been actin’ a lil’ weirrrd all day.”

“It’s nothing,” Scott laughed, amused at Mitch’s antics despite his tumultuous feelings. “Just feeling nostalgic, I guess.”

“Ooh, 'bout what?”

Scott scrambled to think of a reasonable answer, but Mitch was trailing his fingertips along Scott’s neck. He was the only person Scott let touch him there, since it was so sensitive.

“Ummm just– stahp it!” He whined abruptly, the sensations making him shiver. Mitch giggled again, but relented, placing his hand on Scott’s chest. “Just, like, how it used to be just me and you hanging out on Tuesday nights, you know? Not that I don’t like having these parties! They’re great - I’m just being stupid, I guess.”

When Mitch didn’t immediately answer, Scott glanced up at him, surprised to see him looking down at Scott intently.

“What? Aren’t you gonna say _you are stupid, stupid_?”

“No. No, I’m not,” Mitch murmured, putting his glass down on the table beside them. He leaned down, turning his body so that his back was to the rest of the party. “Scotty… I thought you liked these parties? I mean, don’t get me wrong, but half the time we do stuff like this, it’s you that brings it up. You have to know I’d _much_ rather have a wine night with just you than have some random party. You do know that right?”

“Yeah, I guess I do,” Scott mumbled, smile so wide his eyes crinkled up. Mitch smiled back at him, a little shy and small like he used to smile years ago, and Scott’s breath caught in his chest.

Because for just a second, Scott could have sworn there was that look in Mitch’s eye again - that half wistful, half hopeful glance Scott had stupidly ignored all through high school and beyond. But it was gone as quickly as it had come, along with Mitch, who stood up and wandered over to Nicole without so much as a backward glance.

Scott was left feeling suddenly cold without the heat of Mitch’s body against him, the regret of what could have been welling up at the pit of his stomach.

***

The next few days were basically a nightmare come to life for Scott. One, just the sight of Mitch had him so nervous and on edge that Scott constantly felt like he was about to have a panic attack. Two, and more importantly, Mitch was _avoiding_ him.

He wasn’t subtle about it either. The first day after the party, feeling hungover and gross, Scott had stumbled into the kitchen to find Mitch looking as tired as Scott felt. He had his head clutched in one hand, the other wrapped loosely around a glass of water. Scott cleared his throat awkwardly to get his attention and Mitch jumped back abruptly, practically falling over backwards.

“Heyyy,” Mitch got up from his seat, inching slowly but surely towards the door. “You’re up earlier than I expected. You sleep well? Yeah, me neither, in fact I think I’m just gonna catch a nap…”

And he was out the door before Scott could say a word.

The only explanation was that Mitch had somehow sussed him out and was, in some ironic twist of fate, trying to spare Scott’s feelings. Which made sense, really. As mean as he liked to be in some Superfruit videos, Mitch was a kind girl at heart. He _hated_ hurting anyone’s feelings. It was Scott’s fault that he hadn’t come to appreciate that about Mitch sooner, that he hadn’t realised just how much Mitch meant to him before it was too late.

Now all he had to do was just clear this whole mess up and hopefully he’d somehow get his best friend back. Which would be a lot easier if he could just get Mitch alone for a minute. Only suddenly it seemed like he was always either with Kirsty or Avi or another one of their many friends.

Right now, for instance, Mitch was sat cuddled up with Esther on a bean bag, the two of them talking to each other too quietly for Scott to hear. Every so often, one of them would look up at him - at which point Esther would pointedly sigh and whisper furiously in Mitch’s ear - only to look away quickly when they noticed his stare.

It was getting ridiculous. He never liked being away from Mitch for too long, and this was almost worse than physical distance. Mitch was here but not really _here_ here, and it was driving Scott crazy. He couldn’t take it anymore.

Heart beating up a samba in his chest, he got up off the chair he was sat on, heading over to Mitch and Esther. Immediately they stopped talking, making it explicitly clear they’d been talking about him.

“Hey Mitchie… can I talk to you for a second? In private?”

Mitch opened and closed his mouth a few times before clearing his throat, his white-knuckled grip on Esther’s arm loosening.

“Sure, babe. Right now?”

Scott nodded, instinctively holding out his hand to help Mitch get up. Mitch’s small hand fit so perfectly into his own that Scott couldn’t help but smile at Mitch, reassured ever so slightly when Mitch smiled back at him. He kept hold of Mitch’s hand as they left the room, leading the way to Mitch’s bedroom since it was closest.

As soon as the door shut behind them, Mitch dropped his hand, wringing his fingers together as he lay back on the bed.

“So… watcha wanna talk about?” He asked, staring up at the ceiling.

“Well, I, I just–,” Scott let out a loud sigh, flopping down onto the bed beside Mitch, close enough that their shoulders were brushing together. It was now or never. “Okay, so stop me whenever, but I think I know why you’ve been avoiding me. And I get it, I do, and I’m sorry that I can’t change the way I feel but I just hoped - well, I hoped we’d still be best friends, you know? I love you, Mitchie, and I really don’t want _this_ to be the reason that we–”

“Stop, just stop,” Mitch interrupted, turning on his side so that his back was to Scott. It felt like a slap to the face. “ _I’m_ sorry, okay. This is all on me. And of course we’re still best friends, bitch, I just need some time. Just let me deal with all of this and in a few days we can go back to being– being fucking _Scomiche_ again, okay? Just let me deal.”

Scott nodded, tears in his eyes, before remembering Mitch couldn’t see him. “Right. Sure, okay. Whatever you need, Mitchie. But for the record - since I’ll probably never feel brave enough to say this again… I was an idiot not to see you before. I mean, you were there, you’ve always been _right there_ , but I didn’t really _look_. If I had done, maybe I would’ve realised how beautiful and– and _perfect_ you are sooner. But I know it’s too late now and I’m so _sorry_. Just let me know when you’re ready, okay?”

Sniffling quietly, Scott started to get up, his throat feeling tight from trying so hard not to cry.

Only, there was Mitch’s hand on his arm. Confused, Scott looked back and was surprised to see Mitch’s cheeks wet with tears.

“You… what the hell are you talking about?” Mitch demanded, sitting up next to Scott. He didn’t bother wiping the tears away, having cried in front of Scott many times before.

“What do you mean what am I talking about? About you avoiding me after I basically poured all my unrequited feelings all over you with that kiss when you clearly don’t like me like that - I mean, not anymore… Wait, what did _you_ think we were talking about?”

***

“… _Wait, what did_ you _think we were talking about?_ ”

Mitch sat frozen to the spot, staring at Scott like he’d never seen him before. This… this conversation was not going like he had thought it would, not at all. Scott was saying - he was maybe possibly hopefully saying - that he _liked_ Mitch? In a maybe more than just friends way? The idea was almost too huge for Mitch to comprehend. Maybe Esther _hadn’t_ just been trying to make him feel better when she’d said Scott liked Mitch back.

But after years of useless pinning, all through high school and the sing off and countless Pentatonix tours, Mitch had basically given up on Scott ever wanting him. First, he’d thought Scott was straight. Then, after they’d come out to each other he’d considered maybe Scott just wasn’t interested, and now… well, now there was nothing more important to him than Scott’s friendship. He wouldn’t risk that for anything.

Which is why he’d been so eager for the La La Land medley. On the one hand, he’d thought if he could just get it out of his system, he could put it behind him. On the other hand, more selfishly, a small part of him just wanted to kiss Scott, if only just the once. And boy had they kissed. It had taken all of Mitch’s acting prowess to keep from showing how profoundly those kisses had affected him.

It had been like every dream, every teenage fantasy he’d ever had, come true. Kissing Scott with his arms and legs around him, and Scott holding back just as tightly. Only clearly Scott didn’t feel the same way. Take after take, Scott brushed off the kiss like it was nothing to him - nothing more than a ploy to tease all the Scomiche shippers. To think there was more to that - more to Scott’s feelings for Mitch - left Mitch speechless.

“Mitch? Mitch!” Scott shook Mitch’s shoulders, pulling him out of his thoughts.

“I– I thought we were talking about you feeling awkward after I poured all of _my_ unrequited feelings over you during that kiss. I don’t understand - you’re not making sense. You don’t like me like that. I know you don’t, because I have been _anything_ but subtle over the years and you’ve never showed me even an ounce of interest. What changed?”

“Nothing, I guess. And everything,” Scott replied, eyes boring into Mitch’s as he covered Mitch’s hands with his own. “I really have been an idiot. I’m not gonna pretend like I never saw how you felt, because I did. But recently, I don’t know what it was - something just hit me. It felt like I was losing you somehow. And then with that kiss, everything just made sense, you know? Every time I felt jealous about someone else monopolising your time, or feeling annoyed when some boy hit on you in front of me… It all finally made sense. I realised that I– I loved you. I _love_ you.”

Scott’s eyes were as wide as saucers, clearly as shocked as Mitch by what he’d said. And Mitch just couldn’t help it - this all felt so surreal, what Scott had just _said_ was beyond anything he’d ever imagined.

So he leaned in and kissed him. Brushed his lips over Scott’s lips slowly, carefully - nothing like that frantic, dramatised kiss they’d shared earlier. Scott’s arms came around Mitch’s waist, curling around him gently, and Mitch had never felt so cherished before in his life. When they finally separated, Scott’s eyes were still closed and Mitch couldn’t help but laugh, smoothing the hair on Scott’s forehead back.

“I love you too,” Mitch whispered into the quiet between them. Scott stared at him mutely before pulling Mitch into the tightest hug of his life.

Obviously they still had a lot to talk about, since this could potentially affect so much in their lives - the band and their families and everything else… but for just then, in that moment, Mitch couldn’t find it in himself to care. The man he had always loved, finally loved him back. He clutched onto Scott tight, his face buried in his chest, and thanked his lucky stars Scott had ever wanted to do that La La Land medley.


End file.
